When You Return
by Victoria Levi
Summary: Harry Returns to Privet Drive to attend a funeral of a forgotten friend and he relives the few happy memories that Privet Drive had given him.


Title: When You Return  
Author: Yuna  
Email: fanfiction@remus-lupin.com  
Website: http://www.remus-lupin.com  
Rating: G  
Characters: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I own nothing   
Summary: Harry Returns to Privet Drive to attend a funeral of a forgotten friend and he relives the few happy memories that Privet Drive had given him.  
  
A/N: Many thanks to my beta reader Scythe whom with out I would never continue writing. 

****

Harry walked to the front door of his house; he opened the door a crack and reached into his mailbox to retrieve his Muggle mail. Ron laughed at his roommate.

"I can't believe you still use the Muggle system."

"How else do you expect me to communicate with my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked

Ron laughed harder this time, "come on Harry, ya know they never write!"

"Not true, last week I received a bill for the postage of last years Christmas present from them," Harry joked.

Harry looked down at the small pile of mail, dismissing most of it as junk mail. Near the end of the pile an envelope caught his eye.

Harry turned over the letter to read the return address, "Josh Foster, #12 Privet Drive," he said with soft surprise.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked

"Josh Foster, he is the father of a girl I grew up with on Privet drive when I lived with the Dursleys." Harry paused for a moment, a gentle smile formed on his lips, "Justine was her name. Her and her dad were the only kindness I knew in my 11 years before Hogwarts. I haven't heard from her since well since I last went to the Dursleys, in 97. I wonder why Justine's father is writing me and not Justine herself?"

Harry eagerly opened the letter, anxious to hear news of an old friend.

  
May 6,2002

Dear Harry,

It has been a while; forgive me for not keeping in touch with you. I can offer no excuses for my carelessness on the matter. I apologise that the reason for this letter is to bring sad news.

Earlier this week, my daughter, and your childhood friend died suddenly from meningitis. It came as a shock. The attack of the virus was quick, and offered no time for response. 

The funeral will be held this weekend on Saturday. I know that this is short notice, but I do ask that you come. 

Josh Foster

Ron noticed his friend's expression changed from excitement to unease.  
"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked

Harry looked at his friend, not sure how to answer, or even if he could answer. Harry choked back the tears that began to form, "Justine died."

Ron looked at his friend unsure of how to react, "I'm sorry Harry."

*****  
"ALL ABOARD!" yelled the train's attendant.

Harry looked out the window of the train from his seat. With the exception of a small package he carried, Harry was alone. His mind was deep in thought. He was plagued by memories of his childhood. He tried to forget his time at Privet drive, but no matter how he tried he couldn't. Harry's memories have always been bitter sweet. The Dursleys were horrible, wrenched people. They brought misery and suffering into Harry's life, and they were the sole reason for hating Privet Drive. In contrast the Fosters were like angels sent from God. They cherished Harry like he was their own son. The Fosters were Privet Drive's one saving grace. Harry was eternally grateful to them.

Harry was only 5 when the Fosters moved into number 12 Privet drive, but by that age Harry was well acquainted with the hate and suffering that the Dursleys bestowed upon him. His guardians treated him appallingly, and the only comfort and joy he ever got was when the Dursleys went on a family outing and left him in the care of the Fosters. 

The Fosters only had one child, Justine. She was one year older than Harry, but that never mattered. Time would fly by when Harry spent time at the Fosters. They often gave him snacks and pop, items that at the Dursleys were forbidden and reserved only for Dudley. 

The time Harry spent playing with Justine were always pleasant. She showed him what it was like to play with common toys such as footballs, board games, and even video games. In return, Harry taught Justine how to use one's imagination. Often they would venture into the back yard and play out scenes of pirates, fairy tales, and historical conquests. Every now and then Justine would tell Harry that he was magical, and that some day he would fly away, far far away from Privet drive, and that he would be happy. 

Harry smiled at this recollection. How right Justine was! If only he had told her. Harry remembered a conversation they had just before he got the letter from Hogwarts. They were lying in the grass looking at the clouds as they swirled and danced in the afternoon sky.

_"Harry? Do you think that there is such thing as magic? Like the stories of Merlin?"_

_"Uncle Vernon says there is no such thing, but I think it's quite possible, I just don't know how." _

_Justine turned to look at Harry and smiled, "I think you're magical."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"I don't know. I guess every time we are together its like we actually go to the places we imagine and its like things actually happen!" Justine wrinkled up her nose, "I don't know, I just think you are magical."_

_Harry smiled at his friend, "I think you're magical"_

_Justine giggled, "Why?"_

_Harry became serious, "'cause only magic can take me away, and make forget about the Dursleys."_

_Justine took his hand in hers, and they didn't say another word till he had to leave._

"Next Stop, Kings Crossing." 

Harry was brought back to the present. Even in memory, time went by quickly when it was spent with Justine and her family.

Harry got up from his seat and made sure he had Muggle money on hand. From here he would have to take a cab into Little Whining, and he wanted to make sure he had enough. As soon as he got off the train he pulled out his wallet and discreetly counted. When he was satisfied Harry stepped out of the station, hailed a cab, and got into the back seat.

"Where to?" 

"Privet Drive in Little Whinging."

The cab driver whistled, "haven't driven out that ways in long time, but all right."

"Thanks."

_Harry quickly became lost in his thoughts again as the cab took off. _

_"No! He will not be going!" his Uncle's voice was loud and firm._

_"I don't understand why you will not let the boy join us for just a few hours. The boy needs to get out!" Mr. Foster's voice was softer but just as firm._

_"The boy gets out plenty!" Uncle Vernon retorted._

_Harry listened from his spot under the stairs, hugging his knees. It was his eighth birthday and the Fosters told him that they would take him to the zoo seeing as he has never been, and seeing as the Dursleys had nothing planned for the day anyways._

_"No! And that is my final decision! Now get out of my sight!" with that, Uncle Vernon slammed the door on any hope Harry had of going out that day._

_Harry buried his head in his knees and silently began to cry. If only the doorbell would ring one more time. And almost miraculously it did!_

_"I thought I told you to get lost!" Uncle Vernon said with some disgust._

_"I understand that you work at a very prestigious drill manufacturing company. Excellent opportunities at a place like that wouldn't you say?" Mr. Foster said mischievously_

_"What are you getting at Foster?" Uncle Vernon asked impatiently._

_"I also understand that you have a great reputation, one worthy say of becoming the next Assistant Director. It would be a shame to ruin that good reputation," Mr. Foster continued._

_"What are you getting at?" _

_"Only that you are not the only one who knows people. I know people too," Mr. Foster smiled._

_Uncle Vernon laughed loudly, "haha! What a joker you are Foster! You? Know Mr. Gunnings?"_

_"Oh but I joke not! John Gunnings is a good family friend. In fact I last saw him at the annual barbecue he held at his estate in Sussex last weekend! It's a shame I didn't see you there," Mr. Foster confessed_

_There was a long pause and Harry had to laugh, as he was certain that Uncle Vernon's face must be drained of all colour. Uncle Vernon had talked about that barbecue non-stop. He even had matching suits for himself and Dudley, not to mention the dialogue he had prepared and practiced with Aunt Petunia. But when the time finally came he was not invited, and Uncle Vernon was quite put out._

_"I'm sure that John would be quite appalled that you wouldn't let your nephew out for a few hours to enjoy his birthday with a friend!" Mr. Foster continued._

_"Fine! Take him! Take him for as long as you want!" Uncle Vernon said hastily. The next thing Harry knew he was pulled out from under the stairs and shoved in the direction of Mr. Foster. _

_"I'm glad we came to an understanding Mr. Dursley," Mr. Foster tipped his hat curtly to Vernon then turned his attentions to Harry, "come on Harry, don't want to be late for your big day now do we?"_

_Mr. Foster and Harry walked away from the Dursleys and crossed the street where Justine was already waiting in Mr. Foster's car._

_"I didn't know you know you knew Uncle Vernon's boss!" Harry said with some astonishment._

_"I don't. I have a friend of a friend who knows him. It was by shear coincidence that I found out about the barbecue!" Mr. Foster laughed._

_"Well, thank you very much sir!"_

_Mr. Foster playfully messed up Harry's hair, "Anytime kid."_

"Hey you're not from around here are ya?" asked the cab driver, looking at Harry through the rear view mirror.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked back.

The cab driver just shrugged, "don't know, you just look different I guess."

"I grew up in Little Whinging, but I haven't been there for about five years now," Harry told the driver.

"So what brings you back?" the driver asked innocently.

"The death of a friend," Harry responded plainly.

The cab driver nodded his head in understanding, not saying another word.

_"Happy Christmas Harry!" Justine exclaimed shoving a gift in Harry's face._

_"Happy Christmas!" Harry took the gift and shook it, "what is it?"_

_"Open it!" _

_Harry opened the gift to find little wooden characters from the stories of King Arthur neatly set in the box. King Arthur was by far one of Harry's favourite stories._

_"I made them my self! Well dad helped; a lot," Justine said the last word quietly._

_"They're great!" _

_"Oh and look, there is also a Merlin!" Justine added excitedly._

_Harry smiled, for some reason Justine had always liked Merlin, he was her hero. Merlin was the one who was there for Arthur, the one who helped him rise to become king. _

_"Come on then! Lets go play!" Justine pulled at Harry's shirt leading him to the living room of her house where there was an abundance of Christmas treats. Nuts, ginger cookies, and peppermint sticks to name a few._

That was one of the best Christmases that Harry had ever had on Privet Drive. This particular year was a lucky occasion. The Dursleys had gone on a family trip and had planned to leave Harry with Miss Figg, but as fate would have it she was very sick and couldn't care for Harry, and so Vernon was forced to allow Harry to spend Christmas at the Fosters. 

A year and a half after that Christmas Justine observed that unusual things started to happen around Harry's house.

_"What's with all the owl's around your place?" Justine questioned one day after school._

_"I don't know," Harry replied_

_"It's eerie! They just seem to keep multiplying. I wonder where they are all coming from?"_

_Harry shrugged. He couldn't help but think about the letters that he kept receiving. It seemed that the more letters he got, the more owls seemed to appear. Harry shared this with Justine._

_"Weird, perhaps you should write all those people back and then all the owls will go away," Justine giggled._

_"I would if I knew who they were from! Not that it matters Uncle Vernon won't even let me read them," Harry said sadly._

_"Know what? You'll get to read the letters, I'm sure of it! It will be a letter from a long lost relative or something and they are going to come take you away from this horrible place! And you will be happy!" Justine was genuinely enthusiastic and positive._

_"If I go will you come and visit?" Harry joked, knowing full well he would never get the opportunity to leave._

_"Sure thing! I may even go live with you!" Justine said matter-of-factly._

  
The cab came to a halt, "here ya go."

Harry paid the driver and got out, 'Private Drive hadn't changed much,' Harry thought. He glanced towards number 4. Uncle Vernon's van, which usually sat in the drive way was gone. Harry smiled; it was obvious that the Dursleys wanted to avoid him. It suited him just fine; he didn't care to see them at this time anyways. Harry turned his attention to house number 12. Other then the sadness that he new surrounded the building, it looked very much how he last remembered it on that day in 1997. 

_"Well I'm all packed," Harry said happily._

_Harry was standing on the driveway of number 12 Private Drive saying his finally good byes to his childhood friend._

_Justine looked like she was going to break out into tears; she pulled Harry into a tight hug, "You take care of yourself ok? Write as soon as you're done school and you know your new address. Write often." _

_Harry hugged his friend back, "we're not saying good bye for good and we'll see each other again! I promise."_

Harry bit his lip. The memory though happy at the time, turned bitter. He never did keep his promise, unless of course seeing her at her funeral counted. Harry continued up the driveway and to the door. He rang the doorbell and was promptly greeted by Mr. Foster.

"Thank you for coming Harry. It's wonderful to see you again, but it is unfortunate that it should be under such circumstances. Please do come in." 

"Thank you Mr. Foster."

"Oh please, its Josh."

Josh led Harry into the living room. If Harry closed his eyes he could see exactly where the Christmas tree would be and the exact spot where Justine and Harry had played with the little wooden King Arthur figures. But now it was overcrowded with people and faces that he did not recognize.

"Um sir I mean Josh, where will the funeral be held? I don't believe you said in the letter," Harry asked.

Josh smiled, "in the back yard. Justine would have wanted it to be here I think, so many happy memories. But we will be burying her in the Church graveyard, you know the one up the street?"

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"If you like you may go see her," Josh pursed his lips, and his voice softened, "she's out in the back."

Harry once again fought back his tears.

_"Hi Harry! Come to see Justine I assume?" asked Mr. Foster cheerfully._

_Harry nodded._

_"She's out in the back. Grab yourself a drink on the way out, lord knows it's a hot day."_

_Harry thanked Mr. Foster and headed through the house to the back yard._

_"Hi Harry!" Justine said from under a shady tree where she was reading a book._

_"Justine! You'll never guess!" Harry was excited to give his news to his friend, "you know those letter that Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me read?"_

_"Yah?"_

_"Well I got to read one and it's from a private school north of here! The same one my mum and dad went to! I get to go in September!" Harry told her._

_"That's great Harry!" Justine exclaimed, "What's the name of the school?"_

_"Hogwarts," Harry said without thinking._

_"Never heard of it," Justine said._

_"Neither have I, but if my mum and dad went then I'm sure it's a good school." _

_"To bad I can't go with you."_

_"Yeah," Harry agreed, "It would be cool if you could come too. If only there was a way."_

_"It's ok Harry, I'll be here when you come back. I'll miss you but think of it this way: no more Dudley, no more daily bullying, no more Miss. Figg, and no more Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia," Justine added emphases on the last two names. _

_"Yeah." _

Harry stepped out of the house into the back yard; it was set up with rows of chairs and a temporary pulpit decorated with flowers in front. There were a few people talking amongst each other, reminiscing, and sharing happy memories of Justine. At the back of it all was an open casket. Harry walked towards it.

Justine lay in the casket, pale even amongst the light blue satin that surrounded her. Her hands were folded over each other holding onto a faded figure of Merlin.

"I wonder what the significance of that is," said a voice behind Harry indicating to the figure.

"I don't know," Harry lied.

_"Harry, have fun at school ok?" Justine told Harry before he had to climb into the Dursleys van._

_"I will," Harry reassured her._

_Justine looked towards the ground, "man things are going to be so different with out you around."_

_Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the small figure of Merlin that she had originally given to him almost two years ago. The paint from the blue robes of the famous wizard had begun to chip off._

_"Here," Harry placed the figure in her hands, "so that you won't forget me."_

_Justine smiled and joked, "how can I forget you? You're my Merlin." _

_"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed from inside the car._

_"I'll be back," Harry said as he got into the van._

_Justine waved as the van took Harry away._

As soon as the guy behind him left, and he was sure no one was looking, Harry pulled a card on a ribbon out of his pocket. It was two of Ron's extra Wizards cards glued together. On one side was the famous Wizard Merlin and on the other, Harry Potter, a recent addition to the cards of famous Witches and Wizards that came with chocolate frogs.

"See Justine," Harry whispered, he held the cards up by the ribbon letting the wind twirl it as if Justine could really see it, "You were right, Merlin did exist, and I I am magical."

Harry gently wrapped the ribbon with the card around the figure she held in her cold hands, making sure that the side with Merlin faced up. At a glance the moving picture looked like the muggles idea of a hologram. 

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"The funeral is about to start," Josh told Harry.

Harry nodded; Josh guided him to the front chairs.

The funeral commenced and six young men carried the now closed casket to the front.

  
_Justine lay on the ground; wilting dandelions in her hands, as if she was Snow White herself, "come now, I can't lay still all day."_

_"But I don't want to kiss you," Harry protested._

_"That's the way the fairy tale goes," Justine explained._

_"I don't like this fairy tale," Harry retorted._

_"Think of it this way, what would Arthur do? He'd kiss the princess. All heroes do."_

_"No, He would get Merlin to come up with a spell to cure her," Harry reasoned._

_Justine sighed, "just do something!"_

_Harry thought for a bit, then approached her and kneeled. He closed his eyes and as fast as he could Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Justine opened her eye's wide in astonishment. Harry quickly got up and backed away from her._

_"Lets never play Snow White again ok?" Harry asked blushing a little._

But now no kiss or spell could bring her back now.

"And though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for God is with me. Let us pray."

Harry bowed his head in respect. He was not a religious man but he still had respect for those who believed in it.

The Priest ended his sermon and instructed everyone on how to reach the burial site. The easiest way was to walk. Taking a right at the big tree at the end of the drive.

_"Mr. Foster would you mind taking this picture of Justine and I?" Harry asked before he had to head back out to Hogwarts for his sixth year._

_"Sure thing Harry! Where do you want the picture taken?" _

_"How about up by that tree," Justine offered indicating to the large tree down the drive._

_"How 'bout it Harry?" Mr. Foster asked._

_Harry nodded in agreement and handed the wizard camera to Justine's Father. Showing him where to push to take the picture. For the most part it looked like a regular muggle model with some alterations._

_"This is one odd camera," Mr. Foster commented.  
  
"It belongs to a friend at school, she lent it to me for the summer," Harry explained as he helped Justine onto on of the lower braches of the tree._

_"Ready?" Mr. Foster called from behind the camera, "smile!"_

At the gravesite the priest murmured in Latin while sprinkling the casket with holy water. Slowly the casket was lowered into the ground. Two men began to fill the gave with earth that was dug up earlier. Friends and family began to disperse and leave. Some lingered for a bit, but when the grave was almost completely filled they finally left.

"Are you staying?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, just for a little bit. I can't stay for to long," Harry replied.

"Thank you for coming Harry. You two were very good friends and to her last day she had never forgotten you. You were special to her. She admired you and you were her hero," Josh explained.

"I was her Merlin," Harry added, knowing inside that she was his Merlin, she was the one who helped him rise above and to become who he was today.

Josh smiled giving Harry a hug, "she loved you Harry."

Harry smiled, "I know. I loved her."

Josh let go of Harry and gave him another smile, "keep in touch boy," and with that he turned, leaving Harry alone at Justine's grave.

Harry unwrapped the small package that he had been carrying. It was the picture that was taken with Hermione's camera. Harry smiled at the image of Justine and himself by the big old tree, the wind gently rustling the leaves and messing up their hair. Harry placed the picture on the grave, muttering a simple spell to keep it concealed from muggles.

"Justine you were right. I did fly away. Too bad you couldn't come with me."

Harry placed his hands in his pockets and walked away, knowing full well that Justine would still be here when he returned just like she promised she would.

Fin.  



End file.
